Whiskey Sour
by the wicked muse
Summary: Sequel to Sobriety Check. Jack has kicked Riddick out of their home... and he seeks solace in the company of an old friend.


_Riddick stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. He'd lost the best thing he ever had, and he'd been blind to it the whole time. He picked up his bag and walked away from the door deciding it might be for the best… he had a place he could stay, and knew the occupant would welcome him with open arms… and perhaps a little more. He'd get her back… he didn't know how, but he'd get his Jack back. Then again… isn't this how he lost her in the first place?_

Riddick walked down the deserted street feeling dizzy. For the first time in a long time… he didn't know what to think. How could she do this to him… him of all people? Hadn't he saved her life? Hadn't he given her everything he could? Everything he was capable of? Just because he'd spent some time away from her…didn't mean he didn't love her. _But she's a woman, they get jealous_ is what his brain reasoned with him. He loved Jack, in his own way he loved her very much. He was never able to give her all of himself though. There was another woman that held a part of him, and was also the reason in his choice to settle on this world. She was an old friend who was sort of new in his life… maybe that's what it was. He'd been with Jack for such a long time… he missed the old days. He'd become a shadow of the man he had once been. This other woman made him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time… or maybe it was that she _forced_ him to feel these things. That's what it was, Jack had given up on passion with him… it had become so routine, their life together, and Riddick hated routine. He needed the chase, the thrill of the hunt, and he'd been domesticated. The last time he'd been domesticated it had cost him everything. He'd done nothing but stand up for what was right, and they took everything from him for it. He never forgot that, and he swore it would never happen again. He chuckled low out of realization at the situation he was in. He'd let Jack tame him… the wild animal in him had been clawing to get free, and he'd allowed himself to be tamed. No wonder everything fell apart. He'd forgotten who he was.

He reached the apartment after taking over an hour to walk the streets and alleys, letting his brain rationalize what had happened tonight. He tried the doorknob… but it was locked. He thought about using the key that she'd given him, but remembered that she didn't know he was coming. That's when he remembered it must be almost two in the morning, so of course she'd lock her door beyond just the deadbolt. Riddick knocked on the door and waited. He didn't hear any kind of movement so he knocked again… a little louder this time. For a moment he wondered if she was even home, and the thought occurred to him that she may actually be at work. He was ready to turn and leave when he heard movement inside, including what sounded like a crash of a glass on the floor and a string of curses in a groggy female voice. The sounds of someone moving slowly, and then the soft steps of her feet on the hardwood floor let him know that at least she was mobile. He could hear her whisper 'someone better be dead' but thought better than to laugh, she wouldn't think it was so funny. He found it interesting that she had an apartment without a single section of carpet, and asked her about it once. She'd said she had all the hardwood put in because carpet burns will ruin even the best sex. That response had made him laugh, but it had also served as a reminder of who she was.

"Who is it?" A very exhausted voice mumbled from behind the door.

"Riddick"

"Figures…" she muttered.

The sound of locks clicking met his ears as she undid the series of deadbolt and safety chain. The door gave a soft 'click' as it was released. Without help, the door creaked open just a crack as the girl began to walk towards the small kitchen of her studio apartment. Riddick pushed the door open just a little further and stepped inside. It was a hot night outside, and it wasn't any cooler in her apartment. He always remembered to close and lock her door, partly because he'd never wanted anyone to find him here, but also because he'd always felt this innate need to protect her. It'd been that way since he knew her. She was one of the only people who'd known him before he'd been sent to a slam, and hadn't followed suit. They'd sort of grown up together. She'd lost her parents as a baby in a fire, and had been put in the same foster home as him. Even when they'd been shifted into separate homes, they had found a way to sneak out and see each other. You could say they were childhood sweethearts, but neither of them would ever admit to that. They simply saw each other as the only family they had. It was her sixteenth birthday when she decided to run off with him. He'd told her he was joining the military and she was hellbent on going wherever he went, even if he wouldn't agree to it. She'd lost her virginity to him that night, and woke up alone without even a note left behind. That act had shattered her, and she never returned to her foster family, so she never got the letters he'd sent to her explaining everything. She'd become his best friend, hell, she'd become his only friend, and he'd just left her behind. He had always regretted that choice.

Just before he'd been arrested and thrown away, he'd gotten word of her and the shitty hand she'd been dealt in life. That had festered inside him when he was locked away. It had seemed like a lifetime before he found his way back to her. He knew her better than anyone else, even though he only showed up these days when he needed something. Not much had changed over the decades. She never could keep a steady relationship because Riddick kept showing up at her door. She'd never been able to say no to him… no matter what the question was. Men usually got their feathers in a ruffle when they find that their girlfriend has a friend like him. The past year had been turbulent for both of them… but that was another story he didn't have time to reminisce on.

"You're the last person I expected to see tonight" the words trailed after her, still tinged with sleep. "Thought you were going home tonight. At least that's what Zara said when she called, said you'd come in asking after me." She opened her fridge with a yawn and pulled out a bottle of water. She turned around and looked over at him, saw him set a duffel bag down on the floor at the end of the bed. She let the air hang silent for a moment until he turned his eyes onto her. "Want some water?" she asked a little confused as to why he'd have a bag with him… he never stayed with her long enough to require one. Most times he just wanted a calm and quiet place to clear his head for a few hours. She raised a brow at his silence and noticed that something just felt… off, with him. She was a bit curious about what was going on, though she knew better than to ask. She figured he'd tell her in time what was going on, or at least what she should know about what was going on. That was just Riddick's way. Everything's a secret unless it served his purpose.

"Got anything besides water?" His low rumble of a voice carried across the room and a moment later he saw a very subtle shiver run through her. It made the corner of his mouth raise just a fraction, because he knew his voice did that to her, and he used it to his advantage quite often.

Pulling in a slow shuddering breath "might have some beer left over from the last party I had…" as she turned back towards the fridge. She opened it and stared blankly into it, more enjoying the relief of the cool air against the warmth of the summer night, as opposed to actually looking at its contents. She's wasn't even sure if she did have anything besides water. She wasn't used to entertaining and had a horrible habit of not eating regularly. She was lost in her own thoughts when the velvet of his voice swept over her again.

"Got anything stronger?" Riddick asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then ran his hand over his shaved head. He could smell the hard alcohol she'd been drinking all day from the now broken glass on the floor, which he noticed hadn't gotten cleaned up. He knew she had stronger drink and he could just help himself to it, but for some reason he felt the need to just… ask.

"Have some left over Vodka from… well let's just say I've got some left over vodka" she replied trying to avoid the subject of her bought with alcoholism.

"Jade… I remember you saying you'd stop drinking that." He turned slowly and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. "That shit you drink will kill you…especially in the amount of it you drink. Where do you get it anyways?"

"A Russian friend of mine gets it by the box from family back home… it's the real hard core shit. Which is why I drink it." She shifted her weight on her feet, still standing in front of the fridge, her back to him. With a look over her shoulder, she'd turned her attention to him still wanting to know if he was going to actually take anything. She knew that the little light from inside the fridge illuminated her figure, showing that she wore only a man's fitted tank top and underwear. Sensible cotton clothing for hot summer nights. Plus it was as close to being naked as she could get while still having something other than sheets to absorb the sweat. It stayed hot at night and she never ran the air, only opened windows during the day. It meant she lived through some pretty warm times, but the amount of money it saved was the reason for her suffering.

"You want a drink or not?" she was still looking at him, but when he didn't respond she then looked away and seemed to be in a world of her own again. Not uncommon for her. Even as a child Riddick remembered her to constantly wander off into her own thoughts, and he always wished he could read her mind, as most times she looked like her thoughts would interest him. She drifted in and out of those thoughts with such ease, it made him envious. He wanted to be able to escape like that.

He waited a few minutes, letting her drift into her own world until he saw her shake her head and come back to this one with a raised brow. "Hell yeah…" He watched her move about her kitchen and smiled a bit at the sight as he leaned against the frame, arms down at his sides. There was something about her that always seemed to calm him. He still hadn't figured it out… but he would. Maybe it was the way she moved, like watching a ballet. Maybe it was the fact that she knew everything about him and just accepted it all. Maybe it was because she was the only living human he could always trust. Or maybe it was just her… he'd never really figured it out. He didn't really want to, it was a welcome relief that he didn't question.

She didn't reveal much about herself lately, and yet revealed everything to him at the same time. It helped that he could read her better than any written book. She'd changed over the years while he'd been incarcerated, his escape, and subsequent fleeing. He hadn't even recognized her when he found her… and had taken the last several years to try and get to know this new person she'd become. The last year had been… interesting, in regards to this path of discovery. She'd been a bit self-destructive after he left, though he didn't find out about it until just before his arrest. She'd gotten so used to having him around to give her advice and protect her, when he was gone she found herself lost and stumbling through life. In her searching for him, she got herself into a very bad relationship that ended with her in medical care and the guy in a grave. It took Riddick over a year after he found her to get her to tell him that story. What she told was that this guy had started out treating her great, then found out how week she was at the time. He took advantage of that and started to beat on her regularly, to remind her of her 'place' in things. She'd tried to defend herself, but he always found ways to overpower her. Once people began to take notice she'd had enough and finally stood her ground with him. He'd come at her with a knife as she was packing her bag, and yet she'd fought him off. By the time the neighbors had found her she was near death. At the hospital they'd determined that she'd lost so much blood because she'd been stabbed and cut around 25 times, and she was lucky to be alive. They told her neighbors that she'd had to have fought back because of the defensive wounds, but he'd punctured a few internal organs. The surgery had lasted 6 hours but they'd finally stopped the bleeding. The authorities had found the body of her boyfriend, pushed out a window into an alley. After that incident, she swore she'd never let it happen again, and learned how to keep it from happening with years of training. Granted, those years cost her dearly as well, but she'd never told him those stories. Riddick had never forgiven himself for not teaching her how to protect herself before he left. She didn't tell him much beyond that one story, and honestly he didn't think he could handle knowing more. He felt bad enough for their past, he really wasn't sure he wanted to know what else had happened to her.

"Here" she said as she handed a half empty bottle of water to him and slipped past him, carrying a full tall glass. She crossed her living space to go stand at the window and slowly sip from her glass. She loved looking out at the night and the silver moon. She became lost in her thoughts for a few moments and took a deep breath and stretched lazily before she finally took notice of him watching her. She just looked back at him and gave a very small soft smile. She'd never tell anyone, but she really liked having him in her home. After staring at her a few moments, he took a drink from the bottle she had handed him. "What the hell? This is water…" He said a bit confused.

Raising a brow with a scoff "Uh, yeah." Letting out a long breath again, "Riddick, the last thing you need is alcohol. Remember what happened the last time I let you drink my alcohol?" she said as she turned her attention back to the window.

"Yeah I know… but hey, we had fun didn't we?" He said as he crossed the room and stood behind her for a moment, letting his fingers dance over the skin of her shoulder until she shivered. He gave a sound of amusement and sat down in the large overstuffed chair across from the window. He loved watching her. She had this aura to her that kept him from looking away, and made him want her more than ever… especially tonight. Watching her standing in the window, the silver haze behind her that almost made her pale skin glow… it made him shift in the chair to adjust himself. She was so ethereal sometimes, almost otherworldly. She was such a contrast from Jack, and it enticed him.

"Well… yeah I think we did. I still can't believe I managed to get the knots to hold you. Guess knowing a sailor finally paid off" She chuckled at that one… there were some interesting times in that part of her history. She made a mental note to call her up and say hi… maybe invite her down, ask her to bring some of that whiskey. She laughed a little to herself as she got lost in her own world with that memory. She had been so young and full of life back then, and the two of them had a few interesting adventures. A part of her greatly missed those days. Her mind wandered further and further until she was smiling and chuckling. She didn't even realize it until she heard Riddick's voice.

"What are you laughing at over there?" His voice was relaxed but still sad and a bit stressed.

"Nothing… something from when I was younger… back when you-" She caught herself before saying the words that would upset any ex-con. "When you were away" was the term she chose to use instead.

"Oh… would I know this person?" He asked intrigued.

"Doubtful. That's another part of my life… a different me. Back when things were simpler. Feels like a lifetime ago… a lifetime that didn't include you!" she chided at him, the way an old friend will. Too many years of memories… to many split parts of her life. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, finishing off the glass she held and setting it aside. This was the man that she'd grown up with, confided in, had always thought would be there. Then one night when she thought her life would change for the better, only to wake up and find that he'd vanished. When he showed up at her door … she welcomed him back. She found out about Jack after, and only because he'd talked in his sleep. That time it was her turn to vanish on him. Still hasn't set right with her… but that was Riddick. He had tracked her down within a week. She'd never been good at hiding from him.

"Jack-"

"No Rich, my name is Jade… remember?" she cut him off and gave him a scornful smirk and stretched out on the bed "You seem to forget that sometimes" she pulled the sheet up and started to adjust her pillows. She knew he'd chide her later for using the nickname she'd given him as kids.

"Would you let me speak?" He growled out. She knew he was annoyed. Here he was trying to explain things, and all she could do was patronize him. A best friend's privilege and she enjoyed it.

"Jack…kicked me out tonight. Was what I started to say _Jade_ " He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He watched as Jade stopped moving and turned her attention back to him.

"Are you kidding me Riddick… because that's just not funny" she said and her breathing became a bit more frantic. Had she really gotten what she wanted? She didn't like the way she'd gotten it… but he was here with her, now wasn't he? She watched as Riddick walked towards the bed pulling off his shirt and picked up the bag and started to go through what was in it. The words barely registered in her head as she watched him. No matter how many times she told herself he'd never be hers, she always hoped someday he would. Then reality hit her. She knew he wasn't hers… never would be. He would try to get Jack back. This means that Jack had found out that he'd been staying here. Riddick never had told Jack about her… so she figured she'd give him one night… then she'd have to start setting things right again. If she couldn't have him, at least she could help make him happy again.

"She had it packed by the time I got there… guess it's intended to be for a while, most of my clothes are in here. She must have figured I had a place to stay" when he said the last he looked up at Jade. Her red hair was sleep tousled and her face still held the faint red marks of where she'd fallen asleep on her pillow. He smiled at her then; somehow she managed to look good even when not trying. The look of shock on her face brought a chuckle to him and he set the bag back down on the ground, and undid his boots. Kicking them off and under the bed, he turned his attention back to her and the still shocked look on her face.

"What?" she asked him once the shock of his words had worn off. "You didn't tell her about me did you? Riddick… no wonder she kicked you out. Dirty little secrets are meant to stay that way"

"No, I didn't. She figured it out herself. Not the best night of my life" he said, that low gravel filled voice seemed almost sad.

"Well so far it's one of the better nights of my life" she said as she stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen again. "Finally I'm not the only idiot I know that can't hold a relationship. This calls for a drink"

"I've already got water" he told her.

"I mean a REAL drink. It's a part of being kicked out… you get to have a grown up drink. I should know… been dumped enough." she stated grimly and walked back in with the bottle of vodka.

"Come on Jack-" Riddick started and cut his words short with a sound of regret. The look Jade gave him had intent to kill. "Sorry Jade. You know I never…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Just… don't. I know that you don't do it out of malice None of you men ever mean to hurt… but it doesn't stop you from it now does it?" Her words were spoken out of spite, and she didn't care if he picked up on it. She opened the bottle and took a swig from it, enjoying the burn of the alcohol in her chest, and smiling as the room tilted just a bit again.

Narrowing his eyes as he watched her drink right from the bottle and sway a little on her feet, Riddick came to realize she hadn't been sleeping, she'd been drinking and off in her own little world. She never slept deep, and had likely just drifted off when he'd knocked. That's why the glass broke, and why she'd stared out the window and seemed so far away… she was still drunk. Damn, she'd gotten better at not slurring her words, which wasn't a good thing. It meant she spent too much time drinking and not enough being sober. He could smell the vodka on her now, and glanced over at the empty glass by the bed, and then at the broken glass on the floor. He shook his head a little at the amount she consumed so rapidly. And he thought he had problems…

"Enough with the regrets, let's celebrate this moment. You're a free man now…" The tone of her voice changed on that last statement, the implications of her words ringing through.

He watched her take another long drink from the still frost covered bottle, and then handed the bottle out to him. When he went to reach for it she pulled it just outside of his reach and let the corners of her mouth lift in a playful smile. He kept reaching for it, closing the distance between their bodies and she let out a soft tsk and took a step back, still holding the bottle just out of his reach. She raised a brow as he reached for the bottle again and she took another step back, taking another drink. Pulling in a long breath she raised a brow at the expression on his face. "Oh you didn't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you?" she tsked again.

"Jade… come on…" he said. The last thing he wanted was to have her pass out on him, and she was going through the vodka pretty fast. Then he looked at her. Really looked at her. She didn't look like she'd been passed out just half an hour ago, something had changed about her in the few moments from her walking in and out of the kitchen. She looked awake and… playful. Playful for Jade meant one of two things… pain or pleasure. She would either push you to the brink of your own tolerance, or she would give you the night of your life. She had that wicked smile on her face again… last time she got that look, he wound up with bruised wrists and nail marks down his torso… and she had bruised hips and bite marks in strategic places. Suddenly his night was looking up. Sometimes having friends like this was a very enjoyable thing.

Riddick moved slowly, like a giant cat as it's stalking prey, and walked towards her. The smile on her face shifted as she tilted her head to the side and watched him like a bird… slowly taking a step back for each step forward he made. Two could play this game. He shifted his steps knowing that she'd counter him.

When she felt her back bump into the wall she made a soft squeak and her brow rose again. She hadn't anticipated this move, and she watched him closing the distance between them. She still had a few surprises though and she put her hand flat on his chest as he stepped into her personal space. She watched his lip twitch as the cold of her hand held him fast in his place.

Riddick hadn't expected her one barrier to be something he struggled with. He pushed against her hand but she held fast and kept him at bay. She was stronger than he remembered… She didn't seem this strong two months ago… hell she didn't seem this strong last week. Had she been playing him this whole time? He looked at her a little confused and wasn't quite sure of what she was planning… was she leading him on? He was so deep in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed that she had raised the bottle of vodka up and removed her hand from his chest. He didn't notice that is, until he felt the ice cold vodka run down his body.

She watched the confusion roll over his face and knew that he was over analyzing everything… poor boy was a little lost right now… and she was gonna help him find himself again. Maybe she'd find herself again in the process…it was unlikely, but still a pretty thought to entertain. She raised the bottle of vodka up and tipped it to let the cold liquid run from the nape of his neck in a small trickle down his chest. She heard him suck in a quick breath and release it on a growl.

"Shit woman, that's cold…"

She playfully held up the still frosty bottle and grinned like a jester. "That happens when it's been frozen…" her words hung in the air as she stared him in the eyes and poured another stream down his chest. The growl he gave out was a warning that she was already pushing a limit with him. It made her chuckle. "Don't worry… I'll warm you up" she purred at him.

That phrase ran through his ears like silk sheets, making his body respond and his muscles tense. He focused his attentions back on her as he watched her head dip, her tongue snake out and lick the trail of vodka off his body. His eye twitched as her warm tongue swept away the icy liquid. He was reminded of her height when she slowly stood up and lifted her head to look him dead in the eye, licking her bottom lip.

She felt a shudder run through him as her tongue made its way from his abdomen to his throat. She looked him square in the eyes and knew she'd caught him off guard. She wasn't expecting the bit that came next. Riddick grabbed the bottle of vodka from her hand, took a very large swig and then poured a steady stream down the front of her, soaking the black cotton tank-top she wore and causing a startled gasp to escape her. Partly because she didn't think he liked vodka and partly because the liquor was damn cold! He then dropped the empty bottle to the ground and pushed her into the wall. Grabbing her hands, he pulled them above her head, holding them to the wall with one of his massive paws. His other hand pulled the high neckline of the wife beater down as he ran his tongue along her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. He smiled as he felt the shudder coarse through her body, and felt the tension in her arms as she tried to pull them out of his hand.

She struggled against his grip on her wrists, the feeling of his lips and tongue against her skin making her arch her back, and pull harder against his hand. Finally her hands slipped free, and he stood up with a growl. With her arms free she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him to her in a hard kiss. She kissed him with such force that she knew her lips would be bruised, but she didn't care. She needed to loose herself in him, even just for a little while. He was only about three inches taller than her, which made kissing him so much easier, even when she wasn't on her toes or in heels. When she felt the need to come up for air, Riddick seized the moment. The cotton of her tank top and panties ripped like paper with his savage pulls, and she shed the remnants of her clothing without care. It only took him a moment to have his belt and pants off. He knew he didn't need to be careful with this one… the things they'd done together in their past had surprised even him… but it was comforting in a way. Not many women liked it rough… but this one did, and he took full advantage of that. For Riddick it was like going home… for the comfort food.

She gasped as she felt the cool rush of air on her naked skin as the shirt tore apart, she shifted and let the tattered remains fall from her body. She heard more than saw him remove the rest of his clothing… man he could move fast… but that was part of what she liked about him. Most men had treated her like a porcelain doll just because of the way she looked… and because it's what they desired, but not Riddick. Not with her. He had tested the waters and she showed him how deep they went. She loved that she could show him how much power a woman could have in the bedroom… and he showed her just how much power a man can give a woman in the bedroom. Tonight though… tonight would be different. This wasn't special, or planned, this was just raw need. Since Jack had turned cold to Riddick a few months ago, he hadn't been the same with her. She missed the ravaging he used to give her… like he would tonight. Once his naked form was exposed she began to realize just how long it had been since they'd shared a night together, not just sleeping space. Another woman will do that to relationships… even friendships.

He stared for a brief moment at her eyes. Such green as he'd rarely seen before, and they haunted him sometimes. Bright green with just a hint of fire in them… the red flamed out from the pupils and he could almost see himself burning in those rings. The passion that exuded from those eyes nearly burnt him alive, and the only thing he could do to stem himself from drowning in her gaze was to turn her around and push her against the wall. He heard her grunt and pulled her hips towards him. He could feel the heat rise up off her skin even before the red flush hit. She had a way of doing that. She could warm a room without even trying… but when excited or pissed, it was like a fire coursing through the room. He ran his hands down her back feeling the heat of her body and used his foot to kick her feet apart, making room for him behind her.

She felt him turn her and push her against the wall. She gave out a grunt of surprise as the cold of the wall pressed against her cheek and chest. She knew he liked it this way, but she wasn't one to complain. It allowed both of them to take what they needed and leave the emotions behind. He was the only one who knew how to treat her the way she liked. She braced herself against the wall with her hands flat on the plaster, and steadied herself as she felt his fingers run down her back. The sting in each arch as he kicked one foot further out, then the other, made another wave of fire course through her. She always seemed to forget just how much bigger than most men he was. She knew he could feel the heat pouring off her because he growled low in his chest and leaned over her. She felt him pressing against her, the head of his cock pressing against the damp folds of her body. He leaned over her and ran his tongue up her spine before he finally bit down on the base of her neck, and pushed himself fully inside her body.

She gave out a scream as the pain and pleasure mixed together, and she would have collapsed if it hadn't been for his arms that wrapped around her. Her nails dug into the plaster of the wall and little white flakes fell to the floor like snow as she felt him pull out and slam himself back inside her. He was big, and her body hadn't been quite prepared to accommodate his size. It sent waves of agonizing pleasure through her, making her head feel light. They both gave out low guttural grunts with each thrust he made, and soon her palms were rubbed raw with trying to hold herself steady. Once her arms gave out, she leaned back into him, and felt him pull her against him. She turned her head and met his lips with a fiery kiss, before he turned them towards the overstuffed armchair. This particular chair, he found out later, was bought because it was weighted in the seat to keep it steady, and the back was exactly at her waist level. He didn't bother to ask where she bought it… he didn't really want to know.

Knowing that she was getting to a point that she couldn't hold herself up any longer, he supported her weight as he pulled her against him. His mouth found hers and their tongues danced a while, before he moved her to the overstuffed chair and bending her over the back. It raised her ass up just enough that he had a better angle and could keep the pace longer. He slammed into her again, hard enough that his hips hit against hers as he seated himself deeper inside her body, the soft scream she gave out just encouraged him to do it again. He ran his hands down her back and, not realizing just how long his own fingernails had gotten, managed to create a nice set of scratches along her spine which took a moment to draw blood. He wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled, making her arch her back and exposing her tender neck to him. He leaned over her and he ran his tongue down the side of her neck. He felt her body temperature rise even higher and could feel her muscles contracting around him as he slammed into her body again and again. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. The heat seeping off of her made him stand upright again, wrapping his hand in her hair again. He needed the control right now, and he was with the one woman that would give it to him.

"Riddick" she grunted out between gasps for air.

"With me" He panted out as he pulled on her hair again.

"Mark me… make me yours" she pleaded in a breathless voice and he could tell she was holding on with every fiber of her being for her request to be granted. He knew what it was she wanted, and just this once, he was willing to oblige. Riddick let go of her hair, leaned over her once again, and with one final forceful slam that made the chair scrape forward, he bit the base of her neck hard, and she screamed out her orgasm.

She could feel her whole body shaking, and she was holding on by sheer will alone, but she wanted her request played out. She didn't care how much it would wreck her after all was said and done… she was going to have this. The weight of his body on her back made her pull in a shuddering gasp, and then she felt it. His teeth sunk into her skin and she screamed. Her orgasm hit her in waves that made her feel like she was going to shatter apart and fall to the floor in pieces. She heard him shout out his orgasm as his cock throbbed within her. Her body shuddered with each pulse of his cock, sending another little jolt of pleasure through her. After a torrid moment of muscle spasms she felt him collapse to the floor. Without Riddick to hold her up, she realized that her body had no will to stay up, and she slid down the back of the chair as her legs gave out. Their sweat-covered bodies lay on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs as they each struggled to breathe normally again. She loved when he let himself lose control with her, even if just a little. One day she'd let him see her at a total loss, and maybe he'd return the favor. .

"Fuck… Jack should leave you more often."

"Why do you say that?" he growled out

"Because you haven't fucked me like that in months" she said as she groaned and slowly rolled onto her stomach. She attempted to raise herself up to a sitting position… which took some effort and wincing. Her hips were going to be sore for some time.

"That's not true" his rumble of a voice had an edge of doubt to it.

"Yes Riddick… it sadly is. The last few months, all you talked about was Jack, and you started treating me like all the other men do… like I'm some fragile flower that's going to break if you're not careful." She scoffed and shook her head "then you stopped touching me all together. If you'll remember, I had to do all the work, and got none of the rewards" she said and with more effort and wincing managed to get to her feet. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy going down on you, but it would have been nice to be tended to as well." She saw him open his mouth to speak and she held up a hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear the excuses Riddick, I know my place" She gave a frustrated scoff and attempted to turn and walk away. Walking was another task altogether… and not a very easy one either. She made it to the bathroom and turned the shower on, suddenly feeling the need for one.

Riddick lay on the floor for a few moments trying to process what she'd said. Had it really been months? Had he really ignored her so? He let out a long breath at the fact that she'd called him by his surname. She never called him Riddick, and that stung him pretty hard. He'd hurt her, and he hadn't even known he'd done it. Taking a deep breath, he heard the shower running and decided he needed to mend this. He had less trouble getting up and walking… then again… it didn't effect as many of his muscles as it had her. He watched her as she stood at the sink examining her hands. She had let them get a little too raw against the wall and chair… they had started bleeding. Great… that meant she had to work bloodstains out of the chair again…she should have bought a black one.

Hearing him get up and walk to the bathroom, she just knew he planned to defend himself. She didn't want to fight, but her aggression level hadn't been sated with their tryst… and she'd been drinking. That was never a good mix.

"Don't bother arguing Riddick… you know it's true. Jack started to turn cold towards you and next thing I knew, you won't stop talking about her and you barely touched me, even when I tried to get your attention. Not to mention that the first few months after you found me, you didn't even let me know you were with her until she shunned you. Now she's kicked you out and you came running to me. As much as I enjoyed this, I know I'm just the means to an end for you." She shook her head when he opened his mouth. "Don't. Don't insult me by saying it's not true. I mean, we've had some good times, tonight was very reminiscent of them… but I know in a few days, when Jack starts talking to you again, it'll be like I don't exist anymore, and the only way I'll get your attention is to piss you off enough that you'll hit me!" She rambled all this off while pulling supplies out of the medicine chest to bandage her hands after her shower. "When it comes to me Riddick… you either fuck me like there's no tomorrow or you treat me like I'm not here… and I don't get that. I mean for fuck's sake, she KICKED YOU OUT! That means she noticed your mind wasn't on her… and if it wasn't on me… then where the hell was it? Is there another girl somewhere waiting for you?"

He knew better than to try to speak when she got this worked up, but he could see that she was headed down a short fuse. Her temper was getting the better of her and he stood up straighter. He prepared himself to either defend an attack or tend to her damage.

"I mean… it's not like you're married to Jack… and you kept showing up at my door searching for what she wouldn't give you. That whole first year you played me and I kept thinking I was driving you away and that you'd just up and vanish again… and then I find out that- I mean come on! You obviously don't love her enough to have stayed with her or you wouldn't have gone to bed with me!" She slammed the medicine cabinet door hard enough that the mirror shattered and a shard fell down directly into the palm of her left her hand "FUCK!" she screamed as the pain rang through her hand from where a nice trickle of blood started flowing.

Riddick went to reach for her hand and she pulled it away. "I'm fine." She spat at him, the anger very present in her voice. She wasn't one to recover from her anger quickly, and her fur was still ruffed. He growled and stared hard at her as he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand under the running water. She hissed with the pain and tried to pull her hand away but he held on and kept her hand under the faucet. "Hold still or the glass will cut deeper" he grumbled as he gripped the glass just above her skin, and pulled the shard out of her palm. He swallowed hard as she gave out a cry of pain. As the shard left her hand and a new stream of blood flowed to the surface and pushed its way down her palm. He grabbed a towel off the wall and pressed it to her hand. "Keep pressure and it'll stop soon"

"Thank you" she stated in a cold tone as he let go of her hand and watched when she dropped the towel away, basically ignoring what he'd said. She wrapped some gauze around her hand and then stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed.

Riddick shoved the shower curtain back and just stared at her. She was treating him like shit and he didn't like it. The thing was he didn't know how to sort out this problem. In a way he deserved this, but he knew that there was more going on than she was letting on.

She knew he was watching but continued with her shower as if he wasn't there. She wanted to let him know that she was pissed off at him, but she didn't know if she was in the right for it or not… fuzzy thoughts still clouded her brain. Not even thinking about her new injury she poured shampoo into her palm and screamed, dropping the bottle, as it hit the open wound through the thin layer of gauze. "Ow! Fuck!" with fuzzy thoughts still controlling her, she slammed her hand against the wall in a knee jerk reaction hoping that it would make it hurt less… but it only hurt more. She gave that half-crying whimper that only girls in real pain seem to accomplish. Riddick stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. He grabbed her hand and pulled the shampoo-covered gauze off and ran it under the shower. When she jerked her hand back he growled at her, and his silver eyes flashed a warning. The bloodspot on the wall of the shower started to run, making it look like the wall was bleeding. She thought how it was fitting for this situation. She didn't want him to be tender with her, she wanted to stay angry at him.

"Jade" her name left his lips in a softer tone than his growl had implied.

"What?!" she spat at him in almost a yell.

"You're hurt… let me help you" He said in a calm and soothing tone, running his fingers over her hand where it wasn't bleeding… which wasn't a big area. He looked down at her hand and lifted the other to look at it as well. They were both raw, but outside of the cut in her left hand, they'd stopped bleeding.

"I guess I was little rough… " he said as he looked at her hands.

"No you weren't… I just wasn't careful. I'm still a bit drunk." she said as she finally let the anger subside a little. He cared about her. He may not love her like she wanted, but he did care about her, always had. He just didn't know how to let her know that. That thought took the edge off her anger. "I need to wash my hair… but the cut…" she muttered softly more to herself then to him, suddenly feeling very tired from the events of the day.

He let go of her hands and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the floor. Riddick poured a small amount of shampoo into his hands and worked it into her hair. He'd forgotten just how long her hair really was. It had a natural curl to it, making it appear shorter, but when wet, her hair danced just at the base of her spine. He worked the shampoo through her red locks and let his hands travel around her back as well. He noticed she winced as the foamy shampoo made contact with the cuts on her back. She didn't say anything, but he knew from experience that soap on those types of cuts hurts like hell. He took the showerhead off its holder and washed the shampoo out of her hair with such tenderness that it almost hurt more than the soap.

"That it?" he asked her softly. Having no hair to wash he wasn't up to date on what all goes into it these days.

"No… the other bottle is conditioner" She said as she felt her resolve to be mad at him melting.

He took the other bottle and poured more into his hands. He worked the conditioner into her hair, but as he reached the ends he let his hands caress the bare skin of ass and hips. She moaned and leaned back into him. She loved the feel of strength in his hands, and no matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't resist his touch. She knew he wanted to apologize for what had transpired between them and she was still drunk enough to not care. She felt his hands roam upwards and caress her breasts then up her shoulders to pull her hair off to the left side of her body. When his lips made contact with her neck she let her anger fully subside and gave into him yet again that night. She turned around to face him, but instead of kissing him, she leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hold me" she whispered knowing he'd hear it and not pay attention to her.

He lifted her chin and placed a delicate kiss on her lips before lowering his hands to her ass, and with a tight grip lifted her up until she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. He placed her back to the wall and kissed her again, this time harder. She felt him harden between them and her kisses grew more impatient. She wanted him again, heaven help her, she wanted him again.

"I only got two hands and they're holding you up" He whispered to her. It was his way of telling her that if they were going at it again, she'd be responsible for it.

She knew full well the meaning of his words, but didn't care. He was a big boy and he did more for her than most men do in their lifetime of trying. She lifted her hips up then, just enough to free his cock and slide herself back down on him. Her body had already adjusted to him and she let him set the pace. Her body was starting to give out to dehydration and she had very little energy left for such exertions. She leaned her weight into the wall and his hands as he set a steady pace that soon had both of them moaning and tension building.

"More" she grunted out to him as she felt things growing stagnant.

She kissed him with such a fire that it made him pick up the pace of his strokes. He could feel the room growing warmer, and it wasn't from the water. Her body became almost hot to the touch and he knew she was drawing close. He broke the kiss to breathe. Alcohol affects everyone differently, it just happened to make her hot in the literal sense. He quickened his pace to a speed that left her back slamming into the wall hard enough that they heard the mirror on the other side clatter to the ground. She caught his lips with hers again and kissed him until she felt her body tense up and finally broke the kiss as she screamed like a woman being murdered when the orgasm tore through her, and she fought with herself to stay conscious. A moment later she heard him growl low and felt his orgasm overtake him, his hips jerking against her once again. When he released her, he had to hold onto her until she figured out if her legs still worked. She washed the last of the conditioner out of her hair and without a word stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

After they had dried, he helped her bandage up her hand properly. "I guess this means you'll let me stay a while?" he said in that low rumble of a voice, more a pleading question then a statement. He was hoping that their history together would make up her mind rather than his earlier actions.

"Riddick…" she said with a sigh. "You don't have to ask… you know if you ever need a place to stay…" she said, leaving the last half of that sentence unsaid as she put on a fresh tank top and crawled into bed. "Just next time… give me some warning… you're lucky today is a Saturday… well now it's Sunday, but still… I had full plans to drink until I got sick and you interrupted them." She mumbled reminding herself that she was still planning on drinking when she woke up again.

"Yeah well I hadn't planned on this…" he mumbled from the bathroom. Jade understood every word. For one it's because her apartment wasn't that big… you could be heard in every room and corner. She watched as Riddick put on a pair of loose pants and walked to the bed. She was already half-asleep when she felt him climb in the bed. He curled up against her and noticed the heat coming off her body… she was still upset, and rightly so. He felt awful for the position he always put her in. One day he'd find a way to let her know how much she meant to him. He buried his face in her damp hair and inhaled deeply. He often wondered why he couldn't let himself love her the way she deserved.

"Jade" he mumbled in a sleepy voice

"Yeah?" She replied basically talking in her sleep. Her body was shutting down at this point and she doubted she'd remember this in the morning.

"I have to get her back" he said, the low rumble of his voice vibrating his chest against her back.

"I know"

"Do you think she'll take me back?"

"I don't know" she sighed. She hated to face the facts… but there they were, right now they consumed her fog filled mind. "She'll need time, and it's best if she doesn't know you'll be spending that time with me."

"I will?" He asked

"I guess you might as well… not like I've got anyone in MY life who'll mind"

"Thank you" he whispered to her before drifting off to sleep. He wrapped his body around hers again, noting that she was already getting cooler to the touch.

"I love you" she sighed when she could be sure he'd drifted into sleep. He didn't need to hear her say those words, even though she'd said them at least a hundred times, and she knew he could never love her. He would care for her the rest of his life, but he'd never love her, and she was okay with that. He would always come to her when he needed a moment without rules… when he could lose control.


End file.
